Izzy Cooking Ban
by RebeccaR97
Summary: Stories about when Izzys cooking went more horrible then usually. (contains fluff, swearing and such, therefore rated M)
1. Izzy creating a monster

**An:** I want to dedicate this story to lealover1 since she came up with the idea of a monster. I do not own the rights to anything, the characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare.  
Also, I apologies for eventual grammar errors or spelling errors. English isn't my first language.

Hope you enjoy the story! It will contain multiple stories about Izzys cooking if everything goes as planned.

* * *

This is the story about the day Alec and Jace declared an official "Izzy cooking ban". Before this day she was allowed to cook for herself, since they thought only eating the food could kill. They were wrong, so terribly wrong.

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy had been sitting in the library reading all morning, not that she wanted too but she had to. However now she felt hungry and she thought to herself that she should eat something before practice. Since she already was in training clothes, with a ponytail and no make up she decided to cook. She didn't feel completely comfortable with being seen like this and she couldn't use glamour if she was to order food. Hence the decision to cook made more sense to her. She put down the book and went out into the hallway. She didn't make it far until she ran into her brother, he was wearing the same clothes as he did when he left the other night.

"Walk of shame?" she teased him.

Alec blushed "No.." he said.

"Really? Then why are you in the same clothes as yesterday with even messier hair than usual?" she continued to tease him, she was his little sister after all and found amusement in his embarrassment.

"Fine, I slept at Magnus's place" he sighed "what are you up to?"

"Yeah, you slept" she winked at him "I'm off to the kitchen to make some food" she answered his question "do you want some?"

"NO!" he screamed with a panicked face "ehm, I mean I ate with Magnus before going home" he corrected himself.

Izzy just sighed and gave him a quick hug before continuing towards the kitchen. She really didn't understand why everyone hated her cooking so much, she herself thought it tasted fine. As she went inside the kitchen she started taking out everything she needed to make spagetti and meatballs. She danced and sung as she cooked the food. When she turned around to grab some pepper she heard a gurgling sound behind her.

"Dammit, it's burning" she thought as she heard the sound and quickly turned around.

The food wasn't burning. It was shaping into some kind of monster. The bigger the spagetti and meatball monster got the more her ruby necklace pulsed.

"Holy f*ck" she whispered to herself and turned to run as fast as possible out of the kitchen.

 **Alec POV**

He hurried down the hall, happy to have dogged Izzys food offering. He didn't feel like forcing himself to eat her food just to make her happy. Not to mention the constant fear of that you've been food poisoned and will trow up any minute. Just as he thought he'd managed to avoid anyone else before he could slip into his room, take a shower and change clothes.

"ALEC! THERE YOU ARE!" he heard Jace shout behind him. Alec swore under his breath, he was so close to his room. He then managed to pull out a smile as he turned around.

"Jace!" he answered.

Jace froze, then smiled "is that a hickey on your neck?" he pointed.

"NO!" Alec screamed and covered his neck with his hand. It was indeed a hickey but Jace didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, sure it isn't" Jace laughed "are you ready to do some training?"

"Sure, let me just get changed" Alec answered, pleased to have an excuse to leave. He turned around and walked towards his room. Just as he put his hand on the door knob he heard Izzy screaming. He sighed as he turned to look what was wrong, a bit scared that she'd started a fire or something.

"GUYS, THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed "WE HAVE A PROBLEM"

"God Izzy, did you put something on fire?" Alec asked while Jace looked at him confused.

"I WISH!" Izzy didn't stop screaming.

"Goddammit Izzy, have you been cooking?" Jace said.

"Yeah.." she had finally calmed down "the food turned into .. WAIT .. WAIT.. " She looked at Alec "IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOU NECK? GOD IT'S HUGE HOW DID I MISS IT BEFORE?!" She screamed.

"Isabelle, not now" Alec said getting really annoyed and suspicious about what in the hell Izzy had done in the kitchen "What did the food turn into?" he continue, his eyes fixed on his sister.

"Ehm, I think I know" Jace said with a horrified look as he pointed down the hall.

Alec followed Jace's finger just to see a gigant spagetti and meatball monster.

"Holy shit" he whispered.


	2. Kill the monster!

**AN:** first I'm just going to explain something for you who haven't read my story "tmi christmas". In it Alec gives Magnus a ring which tells him when Alec is in danger and helps Magnus track Alec.  
Also, if you have any ideas on future stories about Izzys cooking please let me know. (except for you Elvira, you have too many ideas, yeah you know who you are)  
ENJOY! 3

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

"Guys, we should run" Izzy said calmly while still staring at the monster. The boys didn't move a muscle and she felt her necklace puls faster and faster. "RUN. NOW. WEAPONS ROOM" she screamed. It worked they both turned around and started running. She followed them. It wasn't that far to the weapons room, thankfully. They all ran as fast as they could, Jace was a bit faster than Izzy and Alec, therefore he reached the door first. He swung it open as Izzy and Alec ran inside, quickly Jace followed and slammed the door behind him.

"Izzy, gard the door, at least you have your whip" Jace said, catching his breath "also, it's your creation" he added.

Izzy sighed, not having a good comeback and walked over to the door. She let her whip leave her arm and placed herself at the door. Focusing on her necklace, waiting for it to pulse, letting her know how close the spagetti and meatball monster were.

 **Jace POV**

He and Alec walked up to the weapons and he grabbed two seraph blades, one for him and one for Izzy. He watched as Alec picked up a bow with arrows and a small seraph dagger.

"You ready?" Jace asked. Alec nodded as a respons and they walked over to Izzy.

"It's close" she said and Jace saw how her necklace increased it's pulsing. He took a deep breath and gave a seraph blade to Izzy. He watched as she fastened it in her belt. He gripped his own blade hard and heard how Alec drew an arrow. Izzy looked at Jace and he gave her a small nod. She threw the door open. Just a few feet away in the hallway the monster stood. Before Jace had a chance to react an arrow flew trough the monster. I didn't seem to harm it and stuck to the wall behind it.

"Dammit" he heard Alec mutter behind him. Then the small dagger flew towards the monster, cutting it in half. Everyone relaxed, thinking the monster was dead. The relief only lasted a few seconds then the spagetti started to grow together again. Everyone stiffened, ready to fight again. He heard Alec walk away, probably to get a new weapon since he'd thrown the dagger away and it laid on the floor beneath the monster.

Alec came back, the monster now completely healed. "Let's do this" he said signaling for Jace to attack the monster. Jace darted towards it and with four fast strikes left it in four pieces on the floor. Pleased with himself when it didn't start healing after a few seconds he walked back towards Izzy and Alec.

"And that's how you kill food monsters" he said with a superior smile.

"JACE WATCH OUT!" Izzy screamed and before he reacted Alec was darting toward him.

Turning around Jace watched as the monster was sprinting towards him. Starteld he watched as Alec threw himself at the monster almost getting bitten by it but managed to avoid it and cut it into several pieces.

For a moment he and Alec just stared at the spagetti and meatballs pile on the floor. Both breathing heavily. Jace saw how one piece of the monster crept towards Alec. On instinct he jumped infront of Alec and smashed the piece with his foot.

"Let's get out of here" he said.

"Agreed" Izzy and Alec said at the same time as they all started running away from the monster, which was healing again.

 **Magnus POV**

He laid on the couch half watching the bachelor, half sleeping, when he felt the ring getting warm and then glow. He flew of the couch, Alec was in danger! He took the ring off and placed it in his hand, closing his eyes focusing to place where Alec was. It didn't take him long to realize that Alec was in the Institute. A bit confused he wondered what could possibly happen there that put him in danger. Considering if he just gotten hurt during training, Magnus decided it was best to check, just in case. He snapped his fingers making a portal taking him to the Institute. As he landed in the Institute he collided with Alec, making them both fall down, Alec on top of him. Just seconds after both Izzy and Jace tripped on them landning on the floor beside them.

"MAGNUS THANK THE ANGEL YOU'RE HERE!" Izzy screamed. Still in chock Magnus just looked at her.

Alec rolled off him and stood up. Jace was already standing again Magnus realized.

"Izzy was cooking and .. " Jace paused, looking at Magnus in amusement and horror "why are you only in underwear?"

Magnus glanced down on himself as he sat up, he was indeed just in underwear.

"I was watching TV when the ring warned me that Alec was in danger" he muttered.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ON CLOTHES?!" Jace half screamed.

"I forgot" he muttered.

Alec was blushing and looking up in the ceiling. Jace sighed and took of his shirt.

"Here, at least put this on" he said and gave Magnus his t-shirt. Magnus put in on, not really wanting to but he couldn't run around the Institute in his underwear.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked, still having no idea why the ring had went off or why the three of them were running around the Institute.

"As Jace said, Izzy was cooking and well, she created some sort of monster" Alec said, still a bit red but now looking at Magnus.

"And the seraph blades won't kill it, it just heals!" Jace added.

"Guys" Izzy said, she'd been silent this whole time "I think we should run"

Magnus looked behind the boys and saw something that seemed to contain of spagetti and meatballs.

"What the fuck?" he whispered and they all ran.


	3. Saving the day

**Alec POV**

As they all ran away from the monster, Alec was wondering how they'll manage to kill that thing. The seraph blades had no deathly effect. Deep in thought he ran past the others as the went into the library.

"ALEC COME IN HERE!" he heard Jace shouting and as Alec turned towards him he saw Jace waving his arms frantically.

Alec quickly turned around and ran into the library.

"Jesus, Izzy, I had one day off to chill" Magnus said, still in Jace's shirt and his boxers. He looked kind of hot but also ridiculous Alec thought. Izzy had said something which Alec hadn't heard, too busy checking out his boyfriend.

"It's so rare for me to have a day off to watch TV" Magnus continued to complain. "Why do you always insist on cooking?!"

"I think this conversation can wait for later" Jace interrupted, waving his hands towards the door as he added "you know, that thing is still out there trying to kill us"

"Right" Alec agreed, looking away from Magnus. "We still don't know how to kill it" he added.

"Yes, Jace mentioned something about the seraph blades not working" Magnus said, sitting down on the couch, his shirt went up showing off even more. Alec quickly looked away and damned his boyfriend for not being shy and for being so hot. "So, why don't you fill me in on the events" Magnus continued.

"Well" Jace said and explained how the seraph blades only harmed the monster. Alec saw Izzy walking away in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Izzy where are you going?" He asked and followed her.

"I thought I'd look and see if there is anything helpful in one of the books" she said, letting her fingers touch the backs of the books. She kind of stroke the books as she went. They continued searching the library together but found nothing so they went back to Jace and Magnus.

"We couldn't find anything that could help us" Izzy said as she practically threw herself on the couch next to Magnus.

"Well consider yourselves lucky to have me then" Magnus declared with a grin "I've actually been through something similar before"

"You have?" Izzy said, shining up "So you're saying I'm not the first one making a food monster?!" she almost jumped with excitement.

"No, that's not what I'm saying" Magnus said, Izzy crossed her arms as her excitement went away and leaned back in the couch again. Magnus let out a little laugh before he continued "what I was saying is that I've seen demons process non living things, in this case food, and I know how we're going to kill it" Magnus said and then continued with letting everyone know the plan.

 **Jace POV**

He wasn't happy with the plan because he didn't get to fight as much as he'd liked. So he was standing next to Magnus, a grumpy look on his face. Magnus counted to three before he snapped his fingers and opened the door. Izzys necklace pulsed slightly, the spagetti monster wasn't that close.

Alec went out of the door with Izzy. Alec had his bow out and was ready to shoot, Izzy had her whip. They turned their backs at each other as they checked one side of the hallway each. Jace had a knife in his hand and seraph blades attached to his belt. He was supposed to throw them if necessary, his main job was to protect Magnus as he made the spell.

"Clear" both Alec and Izzy said. Jace and Magnus stepped out into the hallway.

"Which way?" Alec asked and they all looked at Izzys necklace, it had started pulsing faster again. "Never mind" he said pointing his bow at Izzy. Jace looked over there and saw the monster getting hit by an arrow, shooting off bits for spagetti and half a meatball. Jace jogged with Magnus towards the center of the hallway where Magnus started mumbling words in a weird language and blue sparks came from his hands. Jace turned his attention towards the monster or demon or food or whatever it was. He held the knife in a position ready to throw it if necessary. Right now the monster was healing from Izzys whip cutting it into half. For about a minute or two Jace just watched as Izzy and Alec harmed the monster only for it to heal and move a little closer every time. Then finally he heard Magnus shout "get down!" and they all threw themselves on the floor. Jace heard something darting past over him and then he heard a crashing sound. He looked up to see if it was dead only to see spagetti and meatballs flying everywhere. He only had time to think "shit" before it rained down on him, Izzy and Alec.

"Really Magus?" Jace stood up, furious as the warlock stood safely inside the library "You couldn't have warned us about this? I'll never get this out of my hair!"

Magnus just shook his shoulders "I mean, I couldn't have you running around risking to get struck by my magic ball" Magnus said as a defense.

"Whatever" Jace muttered back, he turned to Izzy, but before he had a chance to say something he saw Clary walking down the hallway towards them.

"What in the Angel happened here?" she said as she stopped and stared at all of them, Alec and Izzy laying on the floor and Jace standing in the hallway covered in spagetti and meatballs.

"Izzy thought it was a good idea to cook" Jace answered, trying to get all the food from his hair.

Clary just stood there and laughed.

"It isn't funny Clary" Jace muttered "my hair is ruined"

This only made her laugh more "yeah, we'll just have to shave it" she giggled

"NO, YOU DO NOT GET TO TOUCH MY HAIR!" he screamed and started storming off, but he stopped and turned around, everyone was laughing at him. It made him even more upset, his hair was precious and not to be joked about. "ALSO YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO COOK AGAIN IZZY, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM COOKING" he added and turned around starting to storm off to his room. Before he got away he heard Alec laughing and saying "agreed".

And that's the story about how Izzy got banned from cooking.


	4. Sizzy 1 of 2

_**WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BOOKS OR KNOW WHAT HAPPENS (hej Elvira, du är den andra delen, puss)**_

 **AN:** I felt like writing some Sizzy, so here's the first part of two in a story about when Simon ate Izzy's cooking. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Simon POV**  
He was confused, very confused, it's only been a couple hours since two beautiful girls and a very sparkling man had approached him outside of school, telling him a demon had wiped his memory and that the sparkling man, called Magnus could help him get them back and that one of the girls, the one with red hair, Clary, was his best friend. However the most confusing part for Simon was not the demon amnesia, it was that the other girl, who looked like a godess, she was the sexiest and most gorgeous girl Simon had ever seen, she looked like something out of a movie. She didn't seem real, Simon had never known that someone could actually look this good. Anyway, it's not her beauty that confuses him the most, no, it's the fact that this girl, Izzy, tells him that she's his girlfriend. He can't wrap his head around how this could possibly be true, how in hell a guy like him could ever get a girl like Izzy. She was way out of his league, but somehow, there was something in her eyes when she looked at him, a look he'd seen his parents share before his dad died, the look he'd always connected with true love. Simon was now walking down a corridor with this girl. She dragged him down the hall, holding his hand hard and Simon held on to her, afraid that she would disappear if he let go. He didn't know her at all, or well, he didn't remember knowing her, but he felt a connection with this girl, something deep inside his veins. A need to be near her and touch her, to protect her.

"Come on Simon, I'm staaarving" Izzy looked back at him, pulling harder. Simon found it hard to talk to her, afraid he would say something that made her realize that he wasn't the Simon she knew, the vampire Simon. Because he knew, that once she found out, she would disappear and he didn't want her to leave. Suddenly he found himself in a kitchen and felt an emptiness as Izzy let go of his hand. Not knowing what to do, he leaned against the nearest counter, he tried to look relaxed and cool, however he was sure he was doing a terrible job. He just stood there, watching Izzy as she prepared food, he felt his stomach growl. Apparently, it was louder than he thought because Izzy heard it.

"I'll be done in a minute" she said as she turned around smiling at him. He felt his knees turn weak at the sight of her smile. He wanted to throw himself at her, kissing her and holding her, but he didn't.

"Can I help?" he asked instead, to distract him from the thoughts of kissing Izzy. He hoped she would say no, or give him a simple task, he was a terrible cook.

"You can grab plates and glasses" she said and pointed at a cabinet "oh, and some spoons" she added and pointed towards the spoons. Relived, Simon did as he was asked and put them on the table. Izzy told him to sit down, so he did. Izzy had made chicken soup and Simon practically ate it in one second, even though it didn't taste that good, he didn't mind. He was just happy that a beautiful girl had wanted to eat dinner with him.

"Thank you for the food Izzy, it was good" Simon said, smiling at her, she smiled back, but before she could answer Simon heard someone gasp behind him.

"ISABELLE!" Simon heard Jace scream "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T COOK FOOD FOR SIMON" Jace continued to scream.

"I didn't cook food for him" Izzy said with a sarcastic tone as she leaned back in her chair and looked at Jace with deadly eyes, clearly annoyed that he'd disturbed.

"Oh my god" Jace whispered, he walked up to the table and put his hands on it, looking straight at Simon he said "please, tell me you didn't eat her food"

"I didn't eat her food" Simon said, also looking with annoyance and using sarcasm to make him go away.

"Oh my god" Jace whispered again "Clary will kill me if you die"

"Jace, I just ate some chicken soup, I doubt Izzy put poison in it, especially since she ate it too" Simon said, hoping that this would make Jace go away.

"Of course she didn't poison the food" Jace said, shaking his head toward Simon "If she wanted you dead, she would have cut your throat or something" he continued waving a hand in Simon's face.

Simon was getting really annoyed with Jace by now, he was disturbing and didn't even seem to care. He felt relieved as he saw Alec enter the room, surely he was going to talk some sense into Jace.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked as he saw Jace's face.

"Jace is just freaking out because I cooked food" Izzy said, looking at her nails.

"Oh god, did something explode?" Alec looked with horror toward Jace who shook his head.

"Worse" Jace said as he looked at Alec "Simon ate it"

"Oh no!" Alec screamed and turned toward Simon "how are you feeling?" he asked as he touched Simons forehead. Simon moved away from Alec, narrowing his eyes as he looked at both Alec and Jace.

"I'm fine" he told them "can you guys stop freaking out and go away now?"

"They just like to joke about my cooking" Izzy told Simon and gave him a quick smile, then she turned to her brothers "it's not even funny, please leave"

"It's not a joke" Alec and Jace said in perfect sync as Simon felt his stomach turn, he quickly put his hand over his mouth, it didn't help at all, within seconds Simon was throwing up.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Jace screamed and put a bucket infront of Simon, who gratefully took it and continued to throw up.


	5. Sizzy 2 of 2

**AN:** This is part two of the last one. It's also the last of this cooking story. So please, do not read unless you know how the mortal instruments end.  
This became a fluff fest. Oh well, I miss Sizzy. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Simon POV**

"OH MY GOD, SIMON, I'M SO SORRY!" Izzy screamed, he felt her hand stroking his back.

"It's probably just the flu" Simon said, looked up at her quickly and smiled before turing down again and throwing up.

Simon felt someone placing a hand on his forehead again, it was nice and cold, he sighed.

"He's burning up" he heard Izzy say, apparently the hand belong to her.

"I'm calling Magnus" Simon heard Alec's voice and then steps walking away.

He stood up, clinging to the bowl. "I should probably go home, so you guys don't get sick" he said, tried taking a step but his legs betrayed him and he felt himself falling. Luckily he was surrounded by shadowhunters with superhuman reflexes and Jace caught him, picking him up. Simon still hugged the bowl, throwing up once more.

"Izzy" Simon managed to get out. He saw her face, eyes filed with concern.

"Simon" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Please leave" he managed to say before throwing up again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Simon, please" he heard Izzy's voice, filled with sadness.

"I know" he answered "but I look horrible and I don't want to ruin my chances with you" he said as everything started to spin. He heard Izzy giggle and say something to Jace before she walked out of the room.

In the spinning he saw something red and he heard a female voice, it was probably Clary he thought. Something he hoped were true when he felt someone stroke his chin and then he felt something wet and cold against his forehead. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

When Simon woke up again, he was in a bed. As he opened his eyes he saw Clary's face hovering over his, patting his face with a wet towel. She smiled at him when she saw that he was awake.

"Hey there" she said in a loving voice, still smiling but left the towel on his forehead and leaned back "how are you?" Simon thought it was Clary again for a second, until he realized that it was a male voice. He turned his head towards the sound, feeling a sharp pain in his head and his stomach turned again. Simon managed to hold down the vomit and catch a glance at the man, identifying him as the sparkling man, Magnus.

"You should try and be still" he heard Magnus say, as he felt something tickling his head, easing the pain, Simon relaxed. "You've got salmonella" this time it was Clary's voice and he closed his eyes, not wanting to move again now that the pain was gone.

"How's Izzy?" Simon asked without opening his eyes, she had eaten the soup too, surely she had to be sick too.

"Alec put a healing rune on her, she's fine" Magnus told him "here drink this" he continued as Simon felt something poking his lips. He took the straw into his mouth and took a sip, it tasted like shit, but Simon guessed Magnus knew what he was doing. As with Izzy, he had a feeling that he and Clary shared something special and that she would protect him as he would protect her.

"Shouldn't I be in a hospital?" Simon asked as soon as he'd finished the drink, opening his eyes slightly, looking at Clary. He heard Magnus snort but ignored him, waiting for Clary to answer.

"Magnus will make you better quicker then any doctor" Clary told him "now, you need to rest" she told him and switched the towel on his head. He closed his eyes again, putting his trust in Clary, that she wasn't lying and he that he was going to be fine.

* * *

When Simon woke up again, he could see the sun shining through the windows. He rolled over, away from the light, still not feeling great. He realized that in the corner, someone sat sleeping, he focused, trying to see who which was hard without his glasses. All he saw was a mass of raven black hair. As he tried to see make out something else, feeling nervous that it was Isabelle, thinking that her seeing him like this surely must kill all his chances, however small they were to begin with. Before Simon had a chance to make out who it was, something glittery and tiered covered his sight.

"How are you feeling?" Simon recognized the voice as Magnus's.

"Better, thanks" he answered, hearing sound from behind Magnus.

"Simon!" he heard Isabelle's voice and before he had the chance to hide, he saw her squatting beside his bed, looking straight at him with worried eyes "I am so, so, sorry" continued, stroking his cheek. For a moment Simon forgot that he were supposed to hide from her, not letting her see him like this, he just enjoyed the loving touch.

"It's not your fault" he managed to get out, before once again becoming aware of his current state, he drew the blanket over his head, hiding.

"What is he doing?" Simon heard another voice in the room "he's not dead is he?" Simon realized that the voice belonged to Alec. To show Alec that he was not dead, he slipped out a hand from underneath the blanket and waved.

After that the room fell silent, Simon had no idea why, but he didn't want to look since he hadn't heard Izzy walking out of the room.

"Okay, well, Magnus" Alec said, he could hear the love and care in his voice "can you please go and get some rest now?"

"Yes he can" Izzy said "I can watch over Simon"

"No!" Simon almost screamed "you can't see me like this Izzy, can't Alec watch over me?" he pleaded, still under the blanket. He heard both Izzy and Magnus laugh at him and then his blanket was gone.

"I'm sorry, but Alec is going with me" Magnus told Simon with a grin, causing Alec to sigh and shake his head. Magnus then stood up, telling Izzy to go get him if something happens, walking over to Alec and taking his hand. As soon as he reached Alec he leaned against him, Alec supporting almost all of Magnus weight as they walked out of the room.

Simon felt a hand stroking his cheek, he glanced towards Izzy, scared to look into her eyes, afraid that the loving look had disappeared. When he met her eyes, she smiled.

"How are you?" she asked, her eyes held even more love then yesterday, Simon had no idea what his other self had done to earn this love from this amazing woman.

"I'm okay" he said "what's up with Magnus? Why was Alec so worried?" he asked, trying to flip the focus from him. Izzy smiled and stood up, walking away from the bed, Simon felt a sting in his heart, scared that she was going to leave him.

"My brother is very protective of the people he loves" she said, picking up a blanket and turning back to Simon "he's just worried that Magnus will use too much magic" she laid the blanket on him, tucking him in and sat down on the bed next to him "he was up all night treating you" she continued as she stroke his cheek again, looking at him with those beautiful dark eyes. He still thought that she was a dream and that she would disappear at any moment. His body ached for her to touch him more, as soon as her hand left his skin he felt empty, like a part of him was cut off. Without thinking he reached out and took Izzy's hand in his, entwining their fingers, relaxing as he felt that emptiness disappear.

"Magnus is going to be alright?" Simon asked, worried about him, feeling like he owed Magnus after this. Izzy nodded and smiled.

"Mhm, he just pushed harder, since he owes you his life" Izzy said, causing a headache from Simon, he felt like he should know what that meant, but he just couldn't understand and it caused his brain to explode. Well not literally of course. "It has to do with how we got out of the demon realm" she explained, obviously seeing the confusion on Simon's face. He nodded in respons, focusing on Izzy's hand in his, the warmth and smoothness of her.

"Could you lay down, next to me?" he asked, holding his breath while waiting for her answer, she just looked at him with her big eyes, not saying anything "if you want, I probably smell horrible, never mind" he said, cursing himself for forgetting how gross he was at the moment. But Izzy smiled and shook her head, laughing a little.

"I'd love to" she said as she lifted the blanket and laid down next to him, Simon wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, as if he'd never done anything else in his life. She moved closer, until they couldn't get any closer, he felt her relax in his arms and within seconds he heard snoring, not loud but he understood that she'd fallen asleep. He smiled, moving his face closer to her head and closed his eyes.


	6. Part 1 of 2

AN: This is based upon an idea from my dear friend Elvira 3

SPOILER ALERT! Contains information from the books, all of the mortal instruments (MAJOR) and partly about Shadowhunters Academy (nothing major).

Part 1 of probably 2

* * *

 **Prolog**  
"Oh, shadowhunters" it thought "with a newbie, that's just perfect" its thoughts continued. It carefully followed the group of shadowhunters, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It saw the shapeshifter demon, so it decided distracting the more experienced in the group by calling a few more demons there.

"IT'S A TRAP, THERE'S MORE COMING FROM EVERY ANGLE!" it heard the girl with long black hair shout and saw how her bracelet turned into a whip. Soon the fighting broke out, causing the newbie to get separated from the group. That's when it decided to strike, jumping him from behind, putting it's big black hand over his mouth and dragged him away. It threw the boy in a basement, tying his hands and feet together, instructing a shapeshifter demon to look after the boy.

 **Izzy POV**  
Just as they'd found the demon, she felt her necklace start to pulse harder, she looked around and saw hoards of demons from every angel. "Shit" she thought before warning the others. She tried to protect Simon, it was his first mission and she didn't want him to get hurt. But for a moment she lost him, she felt the panic creep up on her as she killed the last demon. Where was Simon? She felt relive as she saw him standing a few feet away, clearly he'd managed to get out of the worst fighting chaos.

"Simon!" she shouted as she ran up to him, his face seemed off, she didn't blame him though. This was his first mission and they'd been led into a trap. She hugged him hard and leaned back "are you alright?" she eyed him up and down for damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, still looking a little weird. However Izzy couldn't find any physical damage so she just took his hand and walked over to the rest of them.

Jace stood there putting a healing rune on Alec while Clary stood guard, incase more demons were on their way. When Jace was done they all headed back to the institute.

As they came back Izzy felt hungry, like really hungry.

"Do you want food?" she asked Simon who seemed really happy about the offer.

"Yes, please" he told her "can you cook though? I'm tiered" he said. It was a bit weird since he usually insisted on making the food. But Izzy didn't reflect on it, she was just happy that he was going to let her cook for the first time.

She told Simon to sit down as she skipped around the kitchen, preparing some lasagna. She hummed as she went along, hoping that no-one would come into the kitchen and stop her. Everyone freaked out whenever she cooked, this usually included Simon, she didn't want Jace or anyone else coming in here and ruining her chance of cooking for Simon.

 **-A FEW MOMENTS LATER-**

"Here you go" she said as she put down a plate infront of Simon "there's more where this came from" she smiled and sat down opposite to him with her own plate.

"Thank you" Simon answered as he dug in. He ate with a bigger appetite than Izzy had ever seen. He must've really been hungry. Maybe it's because of the food in Shadowhunters Academy, he'd told her all about it, joked about how it was almost worse than her cooking.

It only took Simon about a minute to eat up, and he asked for more. Izzy pointed towards the counter where the lasagna stood. He walked over and filed his plate. Then Izzy heard a scream and her necklace started to pulse. She flew up, he whip running down her wrist.

"SIMON, HIDE" she screamed at him, there wasn't supposed to be possible for demons to get in here like this. She grabbed her phone, calling Jace, she could need some back up. As soon as she'd uttered the words "demon inside institute" she saw Simon's face shift.

Holy shit, she thought, that's not Simon, that's a demon.

"Trying to poison me Shadowhunter?" the demon hissed. Half of it still looked like Simon and she froze, chocked. "What did you put in that lasagna?" it continued.

"Where's Simon?" Izzy asked, pulling herself together, realizing that she had no idea where Simon was.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE FOOD?!" the demon screamed, clenching his stomach, clearly in pain.

"Izzy what the fuck?" she heard Jace's voice behind her.

 **Simon POV**

He awoke with a headache. He tried remembering what had happened. All he remembered where going on a hunt with the gang. Oh god, his head really hurt. He was about to lift his hand to rub his head when he noticed that he was chained down. He opened his eyes fully, he was in some sort of basement.

"Awesome, my first real mission and I get kidnapped" he muttered for himself, trying to find out who had taken him "why is it always me who get kidnapped? It's getting old" he continued to mutter for himself. He had no idea where he were or who had taken him. He couldn't really move and his head hurt. He closed his eyes sighing, hoping that the gang would soon bust in and save him. As usual. He was going through escape plans in his head, just in case, he hadn't gone to Shadowhunter Academy and learned nothing. He tried freeing himself but froze when he heard a laugh.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you _Shadowhunter_ " the voice spat out the last word and when Simon opened his eyes, he saw a Raphael. He blinked, panicking, this wasn't happening, Raphael was dead.

"Who are you?" He asked and was met with a laugh as the figure before him changed into Izzy.

"Shapeshifter" Simon answered his own question.

"Yes" it agreed and kicked Simon hard in the stomach. He coughed trying to catch his breath.


	7. Part 2 of 2

**Jace POV**  
He'd just gotten a weird call from Izzy, something about a demon in the institute and then all he heard was a scream and the line went dead. He grabbed a sword and ran towards the kitchen, where she'd told him to go.

"I swear on the Angel that if this has something to do with her cooking .. " Jace thought. As he ran into the kitchen. Seeing a half demon, half Simon thing infront of Izzy who'd locked him with her whip, tying his legs together.

"Izzy, what the fuck?" he said, in chock, he didn't know what he'd expected but it certainly wasn't this.

"I think it kidnaped Simon to infiltrate us" Izzy answered without moving as the demon continued to twitch and turn more and more into a demon.

"What did you put in my food?" the demon hissed at Izzy, paying no attention to Jace.

"Oh by the Angel Izzy" Jace sighed "why is that when things turn to shit, it always seems to involve you cooking?"

"To be fair it must have happened before Izzy started cooking" Alec's voice sounded behind him, Jace didn't even know that he was still in the institute.

"You still shouldn't be cooking though" this time it was Clary's voice. Of course he thought, he'd just left her when he got the call from Izzy.

"I agree" he heard Magnus say "this is interfering with other activities, more fun activities" Jace didn't even have to turn around to know that Alec was blushing and Magnus was grinning.

"Guys, come on" Izzy pleaded "there's a demon here and we don't know where Simon is"

With that said, Jace saw a dagger flying through the air hitting the demon's shoulder.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SIMON YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" he heard Clary scream.

The demon hissed and threw the lasagna at Izzy.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS FOOD? I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING!" the demon screamed at Izzy who with a snap of her wrist tipped it over, the demon landing hard on the floor, still with her whip around it's legs.

"She probably didn't do anything on purpose" Jace told the demon "she's just a horrible cook and you should never eat anything she cooks"

"Hey, it's not that bad" Izzy protested "I make okay spagetti and meatballs"

"Iz, I love you" Alec said behind him "but you can't cook even if your life depended on it" at this everyone laughed and Izzy rolled her eyes.

When Jace turned around he saw that Clary had tied the demon to a chair and had proceeded to scrape up the food from the floor.

"Where's Simon?" she asked but the demon just hissed, refusing to answer her question. That's when, to Jace's amusement, Clary grabbed a spoon and forced the demon to eat the lasagna. Making it scream and cry.

"That's my girl" Jace smiled and walked up to Clary.

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU" the demon screamed "JUST DON'T GIVE ME ANYMORE OF THAT POISON"

 **Simon POV**

It hurt like hell getting kicked like that, but he refused to lay there and take it. So he came up with a plan. Part one was to remove his ring, it took some time and meanwhile he tried to distract the demon from punching him more. When he finally managed to get the ring off his finger, he threw it as far as he could, making it cling against the floor on the other side of the room. Simon smiled as he saw the demon turn around and walk across the room.

He focused and gathered all his strength and managed to free himself from the ropes around his wrists. He knew he had to act fast now, so he quickly untied his feet and crawled over to his stele. He still hurt after the demons kicks, he'd probably broken a rib or two, so the first thing he did was to activate his healing rune. As he felt it working it's magic he applied a night vision rune, it was pretty dark in the basement and he needed to scout for a weapon. As he glanced around the room, he couldn't find anything useful.

"Dammit" he thought "okay Simon, you can do this, think" his thoughts continued as he saw the demon walking back toward him. Simon slowly rose to his feet and swallowed hard as he saw the demon walking quicker, a big grin on it's face.

"Oh, little shadowhunter wants to fight?" it teased and Simon just glanced at him "let's see how good you are without any weapons"

That's when something klicked inside Simon's mind. He lifted his hand, drawing a rune on the palm and held it pointed towards the demon and closed his eyes. He could feel the light pouring out of his hand, slightly warming up the room. As soon as he felt it stop he opened his eyes, the demon was gone, without a trace. Simon was almost certain the demon was dead, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. He activated the silent rune and began his journey back to the institute.

 **Izzy POV**

They'd been questioning the demon for about twenty minutes but hadn't gotten any useful information.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, I CAN'T REACH HIM" the demon screamed, if Izzy didn't know any better she'd think it was crying. Jace held the demons head in place as Clary forced the demon to take yet another bite of lasagna. Apparently it was a bite too much for the demon who threw up, green slime splattering the walls, and with a final scream the demon vaporized, getting sent back to whatever dimension it came from.

"Great, now we'll never find Simon" Izzy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't loose Simon, not now, not ever, she'd just gotten him back.

"I could try tracking him" Magnus said, making Izzy turn around, looking at him with big eyes. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, let's go to my room, he has some clothes there" she answered, her hope coming back.

"WHY DOES SIMON HAVE CLOTHES IN YOUR ROOM?!" Alec bursted, looking with horror at Izzy, crossing his arms over his chest. She shot him a glance and heard Magnus giggle beside him.

"Stop it Alec, you know that he sleeps in my room sometimes" she said, with a dead serious face.

"Sometimes?" Jace said "more like every night since he got back from the Academy"

Alec looked like he wanted to kill someone, or well, Izzy assumed that someone was Simon.

"Not helping Jace" Izzy said and punched him in the arm.

"Should we go so I can track him?" Magnus said, with a huge smile on his face, obviously finding the whole situation amusing.

"Track who?" it was Simon's voice and Izzy saw him rounding the corner, he was covered in blood but he didn't look hurt.

"OH MY GOD SIMON" she screamed as she threw herself at him. "I'm so happy you're alive" she said as Simon hugged her back.

"So.." he said, loosening his grip around her "what have I missed?"

"Izzy killed a demon with her cooking" Jace giggled, earning a punch from Clary who then filled Simon in, who in return filled the gang in about what had happened to him and how he'd escaped with the help of one of Clary's runes.

"I'm so glad the demon didn't kill you" Alec said, chocking everyone.

"Thank you?" Simon answered in chock.

"So I can kill you myself" he added, staring at Simon who's face turned incredibly nervous.

"Alec, stop it" Izzy said "I love you, but you don't have to protect me from Simon"

"No, you could just kill him with your food" Jace giggled, causing both Izzy and Alec to glare at him.

"It's true, she'd beat me in a fight everyday of the week" Simon told Alec, making him smile.

"I know" he said

"Let's go home, we have some unfinished business" Magnus said and snapped his fingers, opening a portal. For once Alec didn't blush at Magnus's comment, instead he poked Simon in the chest and said "I'll keep my eyes on you" before grabbing Magnus's outstretched hand and vanished into the portal.

Izzy was just about to tell everyone that they should be cleaning up the mess from the demon vomiting when she realized it was gone. On the chair where the demon once sat was a note.

 _" You're welcome - Magnus "_

Izzy laughed at the note as she turned back to Simon.

"I need to search you for injuries" she said with a grin.

"Oh, okay" Simon said as he proceeded to walk towards the chair. Izzy stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"In my bedroom" she said, seeing Simon's face go from confusion to realization as he quickly grabbed her hand yelling "bye Fray, bye Jace" as he practically ran out of the kitchen with her.

"THIS IS GOING ON MY LIST OF TORTURE METODS" she heard Jace shout after her.


End file.
